My Dream Boy
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl who dreams about a boy, meets him in real life and gets to got an anwsome adventure to save him and make him remeber the times that they've had together in her dreams. Is he really her dream boy and will he ever remeber?
1. Chapter 1

My Dream Boy

In my dream, I saw a boy with brown eyes and brown short wavy hair. He had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen and he was mega cute, wearing a yellow shirt with a grey waistcoat over it. I smiled back at him and held his hand. It felt so real. When he said my name, I saw his mouth form the word but no sound came out of it.

Then I instantly awaken by my alarm clock on my phone and got up to get ready for school. When I got to school, I saw him when I came off the bus. He was wearing a black blazer with a light blue shirt underneath along with a sliver and indigo blue striped tie, black trousers and smart black school shoes. "Hi, I'm Tony River" He said to me when I walked up to him. "Have we met before?" I asked, slightly confused about the whole situation.

"No, I'm new to the school and I just so happened to be in all on your class along with being in your tutor group!" He added, cheerfully. "That's awesome" I replied, feeling a bit weary that my dream boy didn't recognise me. Then I saw my friend Molly, who has brown hair and slight brown-green eyes nearby us. I called her over and she smiled at me as she came over.

"Say Molly, can you see the really hot boy standing next to me?" I asked her. "Um... No. Anyway, how's it going?" She said in a friendly manner. "Wait! What do you mean 'No'?!" I asked, feeling incredibly shocked. "What I mean is I can't see your imaginary friend" she replied, simply.

Then I went to my tutor room on the top floor and thought long and hard about why no one could see my dream boy in person while I pounding, constant, painful headache. When it eventually came to lunchtime, I took Tony near the drama studio to have a private talk with him. "You're really real, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I am" He replied, matter-of-factly. Then I realised when I was doing and when the bell rang for the end of the day, I held Tony's hand and ran as fast as I could to the bus. I had a hidden button in my school bag and pressed to fast-forward time so I could get home quicker.

Then when I arrived at home, I rushed up to my room and showed Tony my special dream journal which had all of my dreams with him in it, recorded within it. Then Tony had vision-flashback occurrence and saw me with him in the sea, dancing together. Then he had a panic attack after it and I held him close to me. "Are you ok?" I asked him, worriedly. "I'm..ok" he said, half painfully and half slowly.

Then we went to bed. I woke up in my dream, I saw him in the sea. He was stuck with a metal wire near his neck, so I swam to him and saved him with my dream mind control powers. We went to the beach and held hands as we walked along it together. "So what are you called in this world, then?" I asked, curiously. "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about" He replied, giving me a confused look. "But if you really want to know then, I'm called Robert here. Or RDJ and 'Tony' for short" He added. "So what's your last name then?" I asked, even though I already knew it. "It's.." He started to say, then a shadowy figure who looked like a girl with bronze eyes a fiery red hair appeared and dragged him into the sea.

I jumped in after them but when I just about 5 inches close to RDJ's hand, the girl increased her speed, I ran out of oxygen and I was once again instantly woken up by my alarm the next morning while I was breathing heavily.

Somewhere in the distance, the girl who had captured my dream boy RDJ was talking to her boss called T.I.M.E., who likes to keep hidden in the shadows, in a dark, gloomy cave from a huge screen that had a projector which showed a holographic picture on it. "So do you have the boy?" T.I.M.E. asked her. "Yes, sir. Dream boy is here but I don't have reality boy with me" She reported.

"What?! Don't just stand around there, go get Reality boy! We need him for my excellent plan to work" T.I.M.E. demanded. " Yes, sir" She replied, automatically before disappearing into thin air.

Meanwhile, I was trying to find Tony and bumped into Molly. I had found special night vision goggles that let you see what no one see can see for emergencies. I gave it to Molly after I'd asked her if she'd seen Tony. "Nope, never seen him or heard him before" she replied. "Well, wear theses and press the red button to make it turn invisible so no one but you can see it. By the way, look out for a really cute guy with brown eyes who might seem familiar" I explained to her, before I rushed off to check to library. I eventually found him in the fiction section through a hidden digital blue CGI portal where he was sitting on a red bean bag reading Iron man comics and books, he'd found.

Just then the girl who had kidnapped RDJ, appeared in the CGI portal and attacked us with vibrations and hurricanes. "Grace, use your phone!" RDJ called out to me in my mind. So I pressed a button on my phone and a purple holographic-light blade came out of it. So I charged at her and tried to attach her with my phone-blade but she disappeared and then reappeared behind me. Then she shocked me with a combination of vibrations and little bit of electricity. The last thing I saw was Tony being dragged away by the girl and him reaching out to me as he yelled my name before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was trapped in a glass box above a trap door which led to the sea. I somehow saw Tony and RDJ in the same place since they were trapped a glass container which was rapidly filling up with water. RDJ kept turning transparent every 5 minutes. The girl who brought us all here appeared from the shadow, smiling gleefully as she walked up to my glass 'prison'. "I'm Heidi Hurricane, you wonderful powerful foe. I've heard all about you, Grainne. The girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing purple glasses, purple jeans and a purple top with a red heart in the middle with 'RDJ' in it." She said, boastfully. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked, feeling really worried. "Well, I'm going to send you, Grainne, in the sea through the trap door underneath you while I send Reality boy and Dream boy over there to my boss. Where He's going to use them to power his solar blaster rifle machine to turn the sun's rays in to a weapon by putting them into a container that's attached to the machine which shocks them to make it charge up. Then you won't be able to stop us from achieving our ultimate goal!" She replied, victoriously.

"Which is?" RD asked, curiously but in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's to do with ruling the world, duh!" I told him quickly, since I already guessed their main plan was along those lines. Then Heidi pressed a switch and the trap door beneath me opened which made me fall swiftly downwards into the sea. Then She pressed a purple gem-like shimmery button which made RDJ and Tony get teleported from their cage to the glass container that was connected to the solar blaster, which is a modified big golden and orange rifle with a sun symbol near the trigger that's connected to a control system with loads of rainbow-coloured buttons on it, that was in T.I.M.E.'s hideout room.

There were clocks on posters, a grandfather clock near the door, clocks on the wall, clock wallpaper. Basically the room was swarming with clocks and when T.I.M.E. walked in, RDJ and Tony saw a guy with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a black top which had a pocket clock in the middle along with a pair of black jeans with loads of different years on it and a pair of black boots to match.

"Welcome, dear 'friends' to my home. Now I'm going to drain your energy to power my solar blaster so I can turn the sun's rays into a weapon and use it to take over the world!" T.I.M.E. said, boastfully as he pressed a red button on the control system which made both Tony and RDJ yell in pain as the machine shocked. At the same time, the solar blaster made a charging blast sound as it used the energy from the boys to charge. "You won't get away with this!" They both said in unison. "But I already have!" T.I.M.E. protested, as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, I was falling into the sea inside the glass container and tried to break out by running back and forth to the sides of the glass container that were near me, but that was useless. So I shouted " I love Tony and RDJ" aloud and purple gloves with red hearts on the fingers and 'RDJ' in gold writing in the middle of the hand part on the back appeared on my hands. So I pictured a coke bottle sweet flower and 5 coke bottle sweets in a circle in the shape of a flower appeared on my purple 'RDJ' top like a brooch.

Then the coke bottle flower began to spray golden sparkles from it and I got a set of 10 twin cherry sweets which were throwing bombs. So I used the twin cherry sweets to blast my way out of the glass cage with my gloves before I reached the bottom of the sea. The coke bottle flower's power was helping me breathe in water. Then I shouted "RDJ!" which made my boots become purple and white striped rocket boots and I flew out of the sea. I used my phone to track down when RDJ and Tony were sent. So I travelled to the outskirts of Tennessee, where there's just snow with a forest which had a hidden cave nearby. When I arrived there, I went into the cave and was teleported to T.I.M.E.'s clock-infested room. I hid behind the grandfather clock as T.I.M.E. was in the room, still shocking RDJ and Tony to fully charge the solar blaster. I threw a twin cherry sweet bomb at T.I.M.E. while his back was turned and the explosion from it caught him off-guard. "Who did that?! Who's there?" He asked, angerily as he swiftly turned around.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" I said as I came out of my hiding place, armed with cherry bombs, heart sweet boomerangs and Rainbow cosmic belt sweets rope. I looked at RDJ and Tony who were still yelling in pain and received lip sweets that make a river appear. I threw cherry bombs and the belt rope at T.I.M.E. as I used the lip sweets to skate on the river to Tony and RDJ. On the solar blaster, the battery power reading said that it was almost fully charged. "Hang in there, guys. I'll get you guys out, just remember I love you" I said, trying to comfort them. Just then, my gloves began to charge up and I shot pink 'n' purple love-struck energy at the container RDJ and Tony were in which freed them. Then Heidi appeared at the request of T.I.M.E. and I fought both of them with my gloves and sweet weapons. I ended the fight by throwing about 10-15 cherry bombs in the whole room and grabbed RDJ and Tony as I flew all of us out of T.I.M.E.'s hideout and arrived out of the entrance cave before the place exploded. We went back to school and Tony and RDJ merged back together. Then Tony started to jump like a frog and I joined in because it was fun and hilarious. So I nicknamed him 'Goat boy' which caused him to get brown goat horns for a few seconds before they vanished into thin air. Then Tony regained his memories of being together with me as RDJ in my dreams and he kissed me.

Meanwhile, back at T.I.M.E.'s hideout which was now in ruins, Heidi had managed to survive the cherry bomb blast and found one of T.I.M.E.'s pocket clocks. Then she vanished and used the clock to take her to the destination we going to go in; the dream world.

Back in my room, Tony agreed to sleep next to me in order to go to the dream world so we could have a few more adventures together before the day ended. So I fell asleep next to Tony who was wearing his new purple and gold striped watch with 'TS/TR' in silver writing. I then woke in my dream, with RDJ by my side this time. "Hi, Grainne" RDJ said, greeting me with his amazing, cute smile. I started at him happily and smiled back at him in a love struck way. "You really _**are**_ Tony Stark!" I said to him as I saw the true resemblance between him and his character. Just then, a group of ninjas appeared from the shadows with nun chucks, bowling balls and throwing jam tarts and attacked us. RDJ fought them with red and gold gaulets similar to the iron man ones with repulsers while a mysterious sliver wolf with red eyes appeared within a trail of mist and kidnapped me.

One of the shadow ninjas shot a strawberry jam tart at me which made me get knocked out while I was being kidnapped. While I was knocked out, I heard the 'Chances are' song in my head as I slow danced with RDJ. When I finally woke up, I found myself in an underground cave with paw print marks and posters of RDJ with a red circle around him along with cut-out stone furniture.

I saw a person with a hood and yellow eyes who made water move directly to me in a volcano shape and told one of the wolves to take off my flower. I screamed 'No!' before the effect of the flower wore off and I had to hold my breath. Then the water trapped me in a cube. Then RDJ appeared wearing rocket boots similar to iron man's and blasted all the wolves to the 'Driving the top down' tune. I used my gloves to fight the hooded guy with my sweet weapons and purple 'n' pink energy beams with RDJ fighting with me. "I am Solius, controller of waves, wolves and wonder. You, Tony Stark are one I need to turn everyone who is good into raging wolves!" Solius said, victoriously as he made a bird cage-like trap made of water fall on top of RDJ.

"Just so you know, big guy. I'm called Robert, Not Tony Stark. He's my character, you see..." RDJ started to explain, awkwardly. "Silence!" Solius yelled. "I saw you in that iron hero film and you were called TS in that movie!" he bellowed, as he made the cage shrink a little bit to make RDJ feel uncomfortable and squashed. "Ok, fine. You can call me that!" RDJ said, swiftly as Solius was about to shrink the cage even more that it would make been so small that he would find it hard to breathe.

"Snow, bring me the 'TS/RDJ' necklace we found the other day in the forest please, so I can get my plan into action" Solius said to the wolf who had kidnapped to begin with as the wolf scurried off and was back in two seconds flat with a golden necklace that had in gold and purple writing 'TS/RDJ' The wolf ran over to Solius and Solius slowly walked towards RDJ with the necklace.

Just then, while I was determined to save RDJ, a small golden house key(not the one that has a spikey end, the other one) appeared in my hand and I used the key to create a keyhole to escape through as I shrunk myself so I could fit through it with my special egg sweets. I then used my purple and pink energy powers from my gloves to free RDJ just as Solius was about to put the necklace on him. Then we blasted the wolves and Solius to the 'Driving the top down' tune and flew away to our secret hideout in the sea after I'd used my cosmic belt sweet rope to tie up Solius and Snow, the leader wolf. Then Heidi appeared 5 minutes later. "You let them get away?! Why do I always have to do things myself?" Heidi complained angrily as she released Snow and the other wolves because she thought Solius was totally useless and disappeared after us with the wolves tracking us down.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tony was having nightmares of being trapped in a water cage at the bottom of the sea and being separated from me as we both reached out our hands. Back in the dream world, Me and RDJ had just arrived in our usual area in the sea and were dancing together to 'Chances are' again. While we were dancing, Snow and the other wolves had found the beach that was near the place we were dancing in. Then Heidi placed special mussel masks over their mouths so they could get oxygen as Heidi used her power charm bracelet which had a hurricane and a tree(for oxygen) on it as she jumped into the sea with the wolves as they led her to us.

Just then, while we were still dancing, RDJ's head began to hurt as He had a panic attack at the same time Tony was experiencing nightmares and finding it hard to breathe. "I've got a bad feeling about this" I whispered to him as I held his right arm close to me. Then after about 5 seconds, Heidi and her pack of wolves came sledging in. 'Stay close to me' RDJ whispered in my ear, which made me smile as I hugged his back as he blasted the incoming wolves with more packs trailing in at the same time. I helped by using my gloves but then I realised there were too many wolves to fend off and we were completely surrounded by wolves in a huge circle.

"Fancy finding you two lovebirds here? What a surprise" Heidi said, sarcastically. She made a huge hurricane appear in front of us and separated us as we tried to hold on to each other's hands. Then we were both placed into glass cadges. "Finish them" Heidi ordered the wolves as she disappeared and the wolves ran at the speed of light towards and pounced. RDJ used his gaulets to heat up the water cage and blasted the wolves at the same time I did as they tried to pounce on us which threw them backward with a powerful, vibration force. I used my key to destroy both cages and freed RDJ.

Then I made two clones of myself to help RDJ fend off the wolves as I quickly flew to the dream version of my room (basically my room but it's in my dream and not the real thing) to find out what Heidi's weakness is in my flowery with a butterfly-winged fairy journal. Then I found out that her weakness is force field explosions. So I flew back to RDJ as a holographic golden sphere appeared around me. "Stay behind me this time" I whispered to him as I made the sphere bigger which made a huge, powerful ripple along with an explosion. Then we went back to the beach and kissed.

While we were kissing, I saw a shadowy outline of a girl coming towards us from behind me. Then I turned around when I heard a clink sound and saw a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail along with brown eyes in a chocolate-brown outfit holding chocolate cereal throwing weapons that look similar to Craves as the shadowy outline figure turned out to be what was left of Heidi again as she vanished because the ninja girl had hit her with her weapon which were as hard as steel. "Thank you!" I called out to her. She smiled at me from behind her ninja mask. "Don't mention it, kid!" she replied. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! But thanks anyway!" I called back, a little annoyed that she called me a kid but grateful that she saved us as she disappeared into the sunset.

I found a rectangular chocolate bar she had left behind with 'My name is Coca' on the stripy golden wrapper. Then I stayed with RDJ, held his hand, stroked his awesomely good-looking brown hair and kissed him before I said goodbye to which made me wake up again only two days after I'd fallen asleep. Tony was no longer next to me in my bed but thanks to my dream adventure, I'd helped him become more stable and visable to others in reality. So I met up with him at school after I'd been to Alton Towers(which had been directly the day after I'd woken up from my dream adventure) and after school we went to the exact same beach we would normally hang out in my dreams.

We walked along it and watched the sunset together as we kissed each other and cuddled Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green eyes and a black silky tail. Molly just so happened to be wandering by and found us on the beach. So she joined us and congratulated me to making my dream boy part of reality. "Well, it looks like I've finally found my true _**real**_ Dream boy!" I said with a cheerful smile as Tony kissed me on the check and gave me a purple rose as an early B-day present. Then we went flying in the sky and sky danced to 'are you digging it?' as we made a heart shape with the clouds.

Beginning- Girl dreams of boy and meets him in real life but he doesn't remember her or know her at all.

Middle- Enemies-T.I.M.E. and Heidi Hurricane kidnap dream boy and reality boy in a trap and try to kill girl and use the boys to power up his super weapon- A solar blaster ( a rifle that's golden and orange, with a sun symbol that's close to the trigger and shoots out solar beams). The gun is attached to a control system with loads of buttons.

End- Girl unlocks hidden sweet-book related powers, saves both reality boy and dream boy from enemies and defeats Heidi and T.I.M.E. Dream boy goes back to dream world by joining with Reality boy and Reality boy remembers all the fun times from in the dream world and they live happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was trapped in a glass box above a trap door which led to the sea. I somehow saw Tony and RDJ in the same place since they were trapped a glass container which was rapidly filling up with water. RDJ kept turning transparent every 5 minutes. The girl who brought us all here appeared from the shadow, smiling gleefully as she walked up to my glass 'prison'. "I'm Heidi Hurricane, your wonderful powerful foe. I've heard all about you, Grainne. The girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing purple glasses, purple jeans and a purple top with a red heart in the middle with 'RDJ' in it." She said, boastfully. "What are you going to do to us?" I asked, feeling really worried. "Well, I'm going to send you, Grainne, in the sea through the trap door underneath you while I send Reality boy and Dream boy over there to my boss. Where He's going to use them to power his solar blaster rifle machine to turn the sun's rays in to a weapon by putting them into a container that's attached to the machine which shocks them to make it charge up. Then you won't be able to stop us from achieving our ultimate goal!" She replied, victoriously.

"Which is?" RD asked, curiously but in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's to do with ruling the world, duh!" I told him quickly, since I already guessed their main plan was along those lines. Then Heidi pressed a switch and the trap door beneath me opened which made me fall swiftly downwards into the sea. Then She pressed a purple gem-like shimmery button which made RDJ and Tony get teleported from their cage to the glass container that was connected to the solar blaster, which is a modified big golden and orange rifle with a sun symbol near the trigger that's connected to a control system with loads of rainbow-coloured buttons on it, that was in T.I.M.E.'s hideout room.

There were clocks on posters, a grandfather clock near the door, clocks on the wall, clock wallpaper. Basically the room was swarming with clocks and when T.I.M.E. walked in, RDJ and Tony saw a guy with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a black top which had a pocket clock in the middle along with a pair of black jeans with loads of different years on it and a pair of black boots to match.

"Welcome, dear 'friends' to my home. Now I'm going to drain your energy to power my solar blaster so I can turn the sun's rays into a weapon and use it to take over the world!" T.I.M.E. said, boastfully as he pressed a red button on the control system which made both Tony and RDJ yell in pain as the machine shocked. At the same time, the solar blaster made a charging blast sound as it used the energy from the boys to charge. "You won't get away with this!" They both said in unison. "But I already have!" T.I.M.E. protested, as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, I was falling into the sea inside the glass container and tried to break out by running back and forth to the sides of the glass container that were near me, but that was useless. So I shouted " I love Tony and RDJ" aloud and purple gloves with red hearts on the fingers and 'RDJ' in gold writing in the middle of the hand part on the back appeared on my hands. So I pictured a coke bottle sweet flower and 5 coke bottle sweets in a circle in the shape of a flower appeared on my purple 'RDJ' top like a brooch.

Then the coke bottle flower began to spray golden sparkles from it and I got a set of 10 twin cherry sweets which were throwing bombs. So I used the twin cherry sweets to blast my way out of the glass cage with my gloves before I reached the bottom of the sea. The coke bottle flower's power was helping me breathe in water. Then I shouted "RDJ!" which made my boots become purple and white striped rocket boots and I flew out of the sea. I used my phone to track down when RDJ and Tony were sent. So I travelled to the outskirts of Tennessee, where there's just snow with a forest which had a hidden cave nearby. When I arrived there, I went into the cave and was teleported to T.I.M.E.'s clock-infested room. I hid behind the grandfather clock as T.I.M.E. was in the room, still shocking RDJ and Tony to fully charge the solar blaster. I threw a twin cherry sweet bomb at T.I.M.E. while his back was turned and the explosion from it caught him off-guard. "Who did that?! Who's there?" He asked, angrily as he swiftly turned around.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" I said as I came out of my hiding place, armed with cherry bombs, heart sweet boomerangs and Rainbow cosmic belt sweets rope. I looked at RDJ and Tony who were still yelling in pain and received lip sweets that make a river appear. I threw cherry bombs and the belt rope at T.I.M.E. as I used the lip sweets to skate on the river to Tony and RDJ. On the solar blaster, the battery power reading said that it was almost fully charged. "Hang in there, guys. I'll get you guys out, just remember I love you" I said, trying to comfort them. Just then, my gloves began to charge up and I shot pink 'n' purple love-struck energy at the container RDJ and Tony were in which freed them. Then Heidi appeared at the request of T.I.M.E. and I fought both of them with my gloves and sweet weapons. I ended the fight by throwing about 10-15 cherry bombs in the whole room and grabbed RDJ and Tony as I flew all of us out of T.I.M.E.'s hideout and arrived out of the entrance cave before the place exploded. We went back to school and Tony and RDJ merged back together. Then Tony started to jump like a frog and I joined in because it was fun and hilarious. So I nicknamed him 'Goat boy' which caused him to get brown goat horns for a few seconds before they vanished into thin air. Then Tony regained his memories of being together with me as RDJ in my dreams and he kissed me.

Meanwhile, back at T.I.M.E.'s hideout which was now in ruins, Heidi had managed to survive the cherry bomb blast and found one of T.I.M.E.'s pocket clocks. Then she vanished and used the clock to take her to the destination we going to go in; the dream world.

Back in my room, Tony agreed to sleep next to me in order to go to the dream world so we could have a few more adventures together before the day ended. So I fell asleep next to Tony who was wearing his new purple and gold striped watch with 'TS/TR' in silver writing. I then woke in my dream, with RDJ by my side this time. "Hi, Grainne" RDJ said, greeting me with his amazing, cute smile. I started at him happily and smiled back at him in a love struck way. "You really _**are**_ Tony Stark!" I said to him as I saw the true resemblance between him and his character. Just then, a group of ninjas appeared from the shadows with nun chucks, bowling balls and throwing jam tarts and attacked us. RDJ fought them with red and gold gaulets similar to the iron man ones with repulsers while a mysterious sliver wolf with red eyes appeared within a trail of mist and kidnapped me.

One of the shadow ninjas shot a strawberry jam tart at me which made me get knocked out while I was being kidnapped. While I was knocked out, I heard the 'Chances are' song in my head as I slow danced with RDJ. When I finally woke up, I found myself in an underground cave with paw print marks and posters of RDJ with a red circle around him along with cut-out stone furniture.

I saw a person with a hood and yellow eyes who made water move directly to me in a volcano shape and told one of the wolves to take off my flower. I screamed 'No!' before the effect of the flower wore off and I had to hold my breath. Then the water trapped me in a cube. Then RDJ appeared wearing rocket boots similar to iron man's and blasted all the wolves to the 'Driving the top down' tune. I used my gloves to fight the hooded guy with my sweet weapons and purple 'n' pink energy beams with RDJ fighting with me. "I am Solius, controller of waves, wolves and wonder. You, Tony Stark are the one I need to turn everyone who is good into raging wolves!" Solius said, victoriously as he made a bird cage-like trap made of water fall on top of RDJ.

"Just so you know, big guy. I'm called Robert, Not Tony Stark. He's my character, you see..." RDJ started to explain, awkwardly. "Silence!" Solius yelled. "I saw you in that iron hero film and you were called TS in that movie!" he bellowed, as he made the cage shrink a little bit to make RDJ feel uncomfortable and squashed. "Ok, fine. You can call me that!" RDJ said, swiftly as Solius was about to shrink the cage even more that it would make been so small that he would find it hard to breathe.

"Snow, bring me the 'TS/RDJ' necklace we found the other day in the forest please, so I can get my plan into action" Solius said to the wolf who had kidnapped me to begin with as the wolf scurried off and was back in two seconds flat with a golden necklace that had in gold and purple writing 'TS/RDJ' The wolf ran over to Solius and Solius slowly walked towards RDJ with the necklace.

Just then, while I was determined to save RDJ, a small golden house key (not the one that has a spikey end, the other one) appeared in my hand and I used the key to create a keyhole to escape through as I shrunk myself so I could fit through it with my special egg sweets. I then used my purple and pink energy powers from my gloves to free RDJ just as Solius was about to put the necklace on him. Then we blasted the wolves and Solius to the 'Driving the top down' tune and flew away to our secret hideout in the sea after I'd used my cosmic belt sweet rope to tie up Solius and Snow, the leader wolf. Then Heidi appeared 5 minutes later. "You let them get away?! Why do I always have to do things myself?" Heidi complained angrily as she released Snow and the other wolves because she thought Solius was totally useless and disappeared after us with the wolves tracking us down.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Tony was having nightmares of being trapped in a water cage at the bottom of the sea and being separated from me as we both reached out our hands. Back in the dream world, Me and RDJ had just arrived in our usual area in the sea and were dancing together to 'Chances are' again. While we were dancing, Snow and the other wolves had found the beach that was near the place we were dancing in. Then Heidi placed special mussel masks over their mouths so they could get oxygen as Heidi used her power charm bracelet which had a hurricane and a tree(for oxygen) on it as she jumped into the sea with the wolves as they led her to us.

Just then, while we were still dancing, RDJ's head began to hurt as He had a panic attack at the same time Tony was experiencing nightmares and finding it hard to breathe. "I've got a bad feeling about this" I whispered to him as I held his right arm close to me. Then after about 5 seconds, Heidi and her pack of wolves came sledging in. 'Stay close to me' RDJ whispered in my ear, which made me smile as I hugged his back as he blasted the incoming wolves with more packs trailing in at the same time. I helped by using my gloves but then I realised there were too many wolves to fend off and we were completely surrounded by wolves in a huge circle.

"Fancy finding you two lovebirds here? What a surprise" Heidi said, sarcastically. She made a huge hurricane appear in front of us and separated us as we tried to hold on to each other's hands. Then we were both placed into glass cadges. "Finish them" Heidi ordered the wolves as she disappeared and the wolves ran at the speed of light towards and pounced. RDJ used his gaulets to heat up the water cage and blasted the wolves at the same time I did as they tried to pounce on us which threw them backward with a powerful, vibration force. I used my key to destroy both cages and freed RDJ.

Then I made two clones of myself to help RDJ fend off the wolves as I quickly flew to the dream version of my room (basically my room but it's in my dream and not the real thing) to find out what Heidi's weakness is in my flowery with a butterfly-winged fairy journal. Then I found out that her weakness is force field explosions. So I flew back to RDJ as a holographic golden sphere appeared around me. "Stay behind me this time" I whispered to him as I made the sphere bigger which made a huge, powerful ripple along with an explosion. Then we went back to the beach and kissed.

While we were kissing, I saw a shadowy outline of a girl coming towards us from behind me. Then I turned around when I heard a clink sound and saw a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail along with brown eyes in a chocolate-brown outfit holding chocolate cereal throwing weapons that look similar to Craves as the shadowy outline figure turned out to be what was left of Heidi again as she vanished because the ninja girl had hit her with her weapon which were as hard as steel. "Thank you!" I called out to her. She smiled at me from behind her ninja mask. "Don't mention it, kid!" she replied. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! But thanks anyway!" I called back, a little annoyed that she called me a kid but grateful that she saved us as she disappeared into the sunset.

I found a rectangular chocolate bar she had left behind with 'My name is Coca' on the stripy golden wrapper. Then I stayed with RDJ, held his hand, stroked his awesomely good-looking brown hair and kissed him before I said goodbye to which made me wake up again only two days after I'd fallen asleep. Tony was no longer next to me in my bed but thanks to my dream adventure, I'd helped him become more stable and visible to others in reality. So I met up with him at school after I'd been to Alton Towers(which had been directly the day after I'd woken up from my dream adventure) and after school we went to the exact same beach we would normally hang out in my dreams.

We walked along it and watched the sunset together as we kissed each other and cuddled Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green eyes and a black silky tail. Molly just so happened to be wandering by and found us on the beach. So she joined us and congratulated me to making my dream boy part of reality. "Well, it looks like I've finally found my true _**real**_ Dream boy!" I said with a cheerful smile as Tony kissed me on the check and gave me a purple rose as an early B-day present. Then we went flying in the sky and sky danced to 'are you digging it?' as we made a heart shape with the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I saw Tony in his red Audi car with 'Stark 16' on the front number plate outside our house from my mum and dad's bedroom window and I told my mum and dad that I was going to the cinema with a friend as Tony took me to a romantic forest park while I heard the 'Chances are' song playing in my head. Meanwhile, back in the underground cave, Solius managed to turn his right hand in to a solid glass-like water blade to cut the cosmic belt sweet rope I used to tie him up. Then he thought of a back plan to get back at us by making a sliver cat-like machine that fires a laser beam at a direct target to destroy a nearby glass-like water dam to flood the town and two charm bracelets;( one with a purple heart, the other with a red and gold striped heart), to makes us hate each other and turn on each other. He sent the cat-like machine with red glowing eyes to the dam that was 2 miles away from town with trees arching over in both sides of it.

Meanwhile, after we had been to the forest park, we went to our usual beach to have a romantic picnic and Tony gave me a special purple rose while we share our food together. I gave him some of my Italian herb flavoured chicken bits and he gave me some of his homemade honey mustard bacon 'n' ham sandwiches. While we were there, I sensed that we were all in danger and something wasn't right. Then I closed my eyes and saw Solius standing next to his machine, ready to fire his laser beam at the dam once he had gotten his calculations right and moved his machine to a nearby old castle.

Then I opened eyes and dragged Tony to the dam to try and stop Solius from flooding the town. But as we got closer to the dam, a boy with short, curly ginger hair and brown eyes, wearing a bronze top that had new York on it with the words 'Don't trust me' in sliver writing and matching jeans with golden stars on them with bronze and gold striped sandals walked up to us and gave us each a necklace as a present for being polite when he walked to us and we both said hello in a polite, friendly manner. My one had a purple heart on it and Tony's one had red and gold striped heart on it.

After 5 minutes, the boy walked away and looked back slightly from the corner of his eye with an evil grin on his face. Then after 2 seconds, I felt the urge to be mean to him because he hadn't recognised me on the first day that I saw him. "You had amnesia that day didn't you?" I asked him, icily. "What are you talking about?" Tony asked, feeling confused. "You know what I mean, when I first saw you, You didn't have clue who I was!" I yelled at him, as I felt that I wasn't in control of myself anymore. " Grainne, listen to me. I think it's the necklace that's doing this to you. I didn't put mine on because I read his shirt and he's a total stranger. Isn't the fact that I know you now what really matters?" He said to me, softly. "Maybe we should break up then?" I suggested, furiously.

"Grainne, please take off that necklace!" Tony said, as He grabbed it and tried to remove it himself.

"No!" I yelled as I pushed him back and he fell in to the river which was behind the dam because we had been standing by the edge of the dam as we had been arguing. Then I fought to regain control of myself, threw away the necklace and jumped down after Tony. Meanwhile, back in the old castle next to Solius' underground cave, Solius watched us both fall off the dam and activated his machine to destroy the dam. The cat-like machine fired an orange-gold laser beam at the dam and crack started to appeared on the dam. At the same time, I rushed to Tony and made a green glow stick appear to revive him. Then I gave it to him and made a purple, sparky pen with a purple lilac on the top with my name on the side in bold, purple writing which helped me to breathe. Then I pressed a red button that was hidden on the end to activate my rocket boots and we flew out of the river to the 'River' song as I kissed Tony.

Then we saw the dam burst as we reached the surface and I used my sweet gadgets to skate on the river while I still heard the 'River' song in my head as I tried to stop the river from flooding the town. "You're too late, Grainne. Your 'precious' hometown will be flooded in seconds and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Solius boasted as he appeared behind me from the shadows. So I used my pen to stop time; then I activated my purple holographic sword blade from my phone and held it at Solius.

'Tony, Find the machine that caused the dam to burst. I'll deal with Solius' I told Tony in my mind as I faced Solius. "I see that I'm faced with time magic. Very clever. But can you deal with a wolf that's linked with water and technology?" Solius asked, mysteriously as he was carried in to the air by the river itself which turned into a water wolf monster with glowing aqua blue eyes. The monster had Solius inside it and he had become one with the monster. He had turned into a clear, see-through wolf with red eyes when he had joined with the monster and made the monster grab me by the waist while holding me in the air. The monster opened its mouth and threw me inside as it dived back into the water which made it the river again temporarily.

Meanwhile, Tony had found the old castle that was partly in ruins and went upstairs to find the cat-like machine which had destroyed the dam sitting near the window where you could see where the dam used to from the angle it was in. So Tony looked for a self-destruct button or a switch to destroy it; he did manage to find a cookie on the side of the cat machine. So he pulled the cookie and a spring came out attached with it to show it was a lever which made a large holographic screen appear behind him an automatic count down from 10 for the machine to self-destruct and for the machine's effects to be reversed. So Tony ran out of the castle and went towards the place where the dam had been but couldn't find me.

'Grainne? Can you hear me?' Tony asked me in my mind, trying to reach me. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Then my eyes widened. I realised that I was stuck at the riverbed and the monster had made a thick sheet of ice form above so I couldn't escape. I tried to use my gloves to break through the ice but it was too strong for my energy blasts. I looked for my pen which I'd placed in my back pocket but I couldn't find it. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on picturing a purple glow stick. Then I made a purple glow stick covered in flowers appear in my hand and I held it with my mouth.

'Tony, I'm stuck in the river. Please help me!' I called out to him desperately. 'I'm coming, Grainne. Hold on.' Tony replied, as he used his own rocket boots to fly down to the river and tried to use his gauntlets to break the ice. 'Wait a minute, I've got an idea. You blast from above and I blast from below at same time, ok?' I suggested, telepathically. 'Ok, let's try it' Tony replied. So I move about half a mile away from where the sheet of the ice was and stayed on the ground as me and Tony blasted the sheet of ice at the same time with my gloves and his gauntlets. Only that plan didn't work either but it did make a slight dent and crack in the ice.

'Well, at least it made some progress' Tony said, awkwardly. 'Tony, please help me find… a way.. to break out.. of the ice' I said, weakly as my purple glow stick started to flicker and I fell onto the riverbed. I started at the sheet of ice above me as I watched the purple glow stick from the corner of my eye, flicker for about 5 seconds and then it went completely dim.

I saw a familiar guy who looked like Tony, only he was older with a moustache and a slight beard, come towards me and gave me some of his oxygen before he waved at me as he went through a aqua-blue CGI portal. Just then, Tony broke through the ice because he was angry and desperate to free. I saw him swimming towards me as my vision got blurry and released all my oxygen as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tony looking down at me and I started to cough continuously as I began to recover from my traumatic experience. "Thanks for saving me, Tony" I said, gratefully. "Don't mention it" Tony replied, with a cute smile.

Then while we were heading towards the town, we saw the water wolf monster going the same direction because after it had trapped me in the river with the sheet of ice; it had camouflaged itself as it had begun to move toward the town. So I pictured snow in my mind as my purple 'n' pink energy blasts turned white and froze the water wolf monster. Then I called Coca by using the bar she'd left behind to help Tony keep the monster frozen as I went into the monster where it was still watery to face Solius once and for all. As soon as I laid eyes on the clear wolf with red eyes; the soon Solius changed back to his human hooded self again and made a clear, watery, yet golden striped wolf sceptre staff appear in his hand as he prepared for battle.

I shot my energy blasts at him with my gloves (while Solius made the water try to strangle and deoxygenize me), and I made a crystal glass-like spikey ball appear which I used to him hallucinate as I used the advantage to strike him with my purple, holographic light sword from my phone. Then I looked for a way out and escaped through the wolf's mouth. Then I used my phone to project the letters 'RDJ' in the air to signal to Tony and Coca to destroy the wolf monster. So Tony blasted the monster while Coca threw chocolate chip bombs which hit the monster in seconds.

"Go ahead, destroy me if you must. But if you destroy me, You have go down with me!" Solius uttered, as the bombs exploded and the monster went down, dragging me along with it. Solius held on to me as the monster got destroyed and turned back into a river again. So I tried to kick him off me but he put his hand over my mouth and tried to crush 'n' straggle me by using the water as a wolf snake this time. I made a strawberry sweet appear and ate to make me immune to being deoxygenised along with helping me to breathe in water.

Then I hit him with my energy blast and voice commanded my cherry bombs to fire at Solius as I fought him to get to the surface. But Solius kept fighting by having a piggyback ride on my back whilst pulling my hair and using his wolf hypnosis to give in to him to make me force myself to become not immune again. Then he strangled me and I tried to fight but I'd become too weak from fighting his hypnosis. Then I fell to the bottom of the riverbed again and Solius tried to kill me by shooting a silver beam from his wolf staff at me but Tony arrived just in time to stop it from hitting me.

'Tony!' I yelled in my mind as I saw him fall down next to as he shot his repulser beams at Solius and activated his mini rockets at the same time which eventually killed Solius. 'So this is how it ends. We're at the bottom of a river and we're going to die. Does that sound good to you?' Tony said in my mind, as he tried he best to lighten the mood. 'I'm sorry, Tony. I dragged you in to this time and now we're not going to make it. I let you down' I said, sadly in my mind as I started to struggle to breathe as my lungs began to demand for air. 'I didn't let me down. We both saved the world ad that's the best that anyone could ever dream of' Tony said, trying to cheer me up and comfort me.

'Goodbye, Tony' I said, weakly in my mind as my vison began to get blurry again and I began to release all my oxygen. 'Grainne?' Tony asked, dizzily as he began to give out air too. Just then I saw a familiar outline of a man. The same man that I'd seen before Tony had saved me earlier, swimming towards me as I blacked out. When I woke up again, this time I was in someone's mansion with a fancy glass table in the dining room with posters of a guy similar to Tony on it on every wall. I was in a room with a picture of me and Tony on the wall along with purple flowers on every wall in the room. I was sitting on a comfy large double bed with a fury purple cover on top. There was wooden desk with a purple laptop with a flower on the back on it along a matching wooden chair.

Just then, the guy who I totally recognised came in with a tray of cookies and a cup of tea for me in a flowery, purple cup. "So how's my biggest fan doing" he asked me. "I'm feeling better, thanks" I replied, feeling really excited. "In case, you're wondering. I know you're my biggest fan because Tony told me all about you" he said smiling his mega hot smile. "Say, have we met before because you seem strangely familiar" Tony said, as he wandered into my 'guest' room. "We'll meet again, one day my friend and then you'll know." Mystery familiar guy answered mysteriously.

"Can I stay here pretty please?" I asked him, desperately. "Ok, but only if your parents say yes. By the way, please call me Rob" he replied. So I used his super cool phone to phone my dad and I told him where I was. When he didn't believe me at first, I got MF guy to talk to him and he became so speechless that he let me stay there. " Rob, do you happened to have any Audi cars like your ones that come in purple?" I asked, shyly. "Sure, why?" He asked. "because I want to have one when I'm older since you've got that type of car too!" I said, with a smile. "I'll let you have one as a B-day present when you're 17 or 18 then. Is that ok?" he suggested. "That's brilliant. So what now?" I asked. "Well, enjoy your cookies and tea. This will be your room from now on, so get used to it and we'll be going to Malibu beach tomorrow" He said while he and Tony left the room as I hoped back in to bed to enjoy my cookies and tea with projected TV in my room with 'Iron man:Amoured adventures' on it with no snoopy sister to come along and delete what you haven't finished watching from the planner yet.

Once I'd finished my tea and cookies, I went to bed to visit my RDJ in the dream world. While I was with RDJ in our usual secret place in the sea, a girl with brown short hair and brown eyes wearing a pink hoodie with 'Don't ever mess with me' in red writing with matching pink jeans and hot-pink boots was sitting at her polished wooden desk, somewhere in California, watching her big holographic screen and had somehow managed to link technology with dreams.

She sent robotic sharks to where we were and we had to fend them from by blasting them with our energy beams. The sharks shot red missiles at us and the girl made a monster out of blood, books and wood from her desk to make a knight-like amour for it with its yellow glowing eyes. Then she touched a globe and a man with brown hair, brown eyes along with a short brown beard wearing a blue and green planet earth outfit with matching boots appeared who was holding the globe in his left hand and a bronze note book with planet earth on it in the middle in his right to help him control the destiny and fate of others around him.

His name was Dean Destiny. One of the sharks crept behind me and captured me with its mouth while Dean rewrote my destiny to 'never meet RDJ in my dreams'. I woke up in what appeared to be my room with my purple walls and posters of RDJ and other characters that I love on it. Then I felt a shattering pain of emptiness like I'd forgotten something. So I looked at my poster of RDJ and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes replace his face, glaring at me with an wicked, evil smile on her horrid face. "Hello there, Grace. You're probably wondering what happened to your dream boy. Well, he's safe with me where you can't get your hands on him and you can't escape your 'room' either!" She cackled as she disappeared from the poster with RDJ's face reappearing on it again.

I tried to open the door but it would budge. 'Grainne, use your music mind. It's all an illusion!" Tony called out to me in my head. 'Ok. Thanks, Tony!' I said, gratefully to him in my mind as I heard the 'Mark 2' music play in my head as I imagined a missile in my head and a missile that had red, gold, purple and pink stripes with music notes on it appeared. So I fired it with my right glove as I swung my arm like I was throwing a rounder's ball and the missile broke the illusion that made me break free into dream reality again, where I was in a metal cage surrounded by water while being inside a plastic glass-like box with holes on the top.

I saw RDJ tied to a wooden chair with tight purple rope around him inside a heart-shaped ball with water filling up inside it. "If you want to save RDJ and yourself, then say that you never loved him and let me get my hands on him instead!" Page Pain demanded, angrily. "Never! He's mega hot, super awesome and I will never betray him!" I said, refusing immediately. "Then you will pay the price!" Paige declared, as she pulled a purple lever which made me fall in to the sea below.

Then came the splash impact and I was falling into the sea while Paige hypnotised RDJ to fall in love with her. 'Stay with me, Grainne!' I heard RDJ call out to me in my mind as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Then I woke up immediately and left a note for special Rob, my hero. Then I dragged Tony with me as I jumped in to the sea and summoned a light purple CGI portal to take us home while being invisible.

Then we arrived back in my room from the portal and went back to sleep with Patch curled up between us. Back in the dream world, RDJ was fighting to keep his humanity and free will as he struggled to stay as his normal self as he was being controlled by Paige. I woke up in dream reality again, inside the glass container again which was now filled with water. I saw a school of shiny silver fish dart passed me. So I fired one huge pink beam at the glass wall of the container that was in front of me which made a large hole in it.

Once I got out of the container, I realised that I was really deep and that I would need a lot of power to fly out to save RDJ. 'Tony. Tony, wake up' I called out to him with my mind which made him stir and turn in his sleep. 'Tony, I need your help! I need more power to fly out of the sea!' I yelled to him which made him instantly wake up when he heard my loud voice inside his head.

'Grainne, I hear you. What about if I touch your sleeping self and concentrate on giving you a boost, would that help?' Tony suggested. 'Well, let's try it!' I replied, with a determined voice. So I focused on my rocket boots which took me up about 2 metres per second and Tony concentrated on my sleeping body which lay on my bed, breathing normally, to give me a boost. So my rocket boots increased in speed as I flew up towards the surface.

Then I flew out of the sea and towards Paige's hideout. RDJ was now fighting for his live as he struggled to keep control of his body while being underwater since the water was now above his head. 'Hurry, Grainne. I can't keeping fighting for so long!' RDJ called to me in a urgent voice in my head. 'I'm coming, RDJ!' I replied to him I my mind, swiftly. "Well, RDJ. You'll be al mine by the time, your transformation is complete!" Paige said to RDJ, gleefully. Then she called out Dean and told him to clone himself for when I turn up if I'd managed to escape (Which of course I did).

Then I appeared standing on one of the pillars behind Paige and threw purple rockets at her which stunned her as I hurried over to RDJ to try and free him from the water-filling heart-shaped plastic ball. But it was energy and rocket proof so I combined my energy power to the rockets to create portal fusion which made RDJ teleport out of the ball before the water reached higher than his head.

Then Paige threw a solid gold feather at me and I turned around quickly to catch before it could touch me. "Nice try. Is that the best you can do?" I challenged her. 'Careful, Grace. I think she's your last enemy to defeat, so she might become a challenge!' RDJ warned me in my head. 'Ok, I'll watch my back' I replied to RDJ through my mind. "There's more where **That** came from!" Paige replied, with a sneer.

Then a swarm of solid gold feathers came flying towards me from out of the walls along with sharp pieces of metal. So both RDJ and I shot the feathers and metal bits as they came flying towards us with our energy blast but Paige was very determined to wipe us out. Then I got an awesome idea. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on the metal 'n' feathers which made them turn into a huge sliver-gold striped metal ball that just so happened to be a time bomb. There was a timer on the back which was set for 10 seconds.

So we had to fight Paige as fast as we could as Paige held my head in a headlock position but I elbowed her in the chest so she could release me. Then we fire our energy blasts at Paige which made her fly in the air and fall right next to the bomb. "Enjoy your exploding sweet surprise!" I told her, sarcastically as we both flew out of the building ship to the surface as the timer hit 0. Then there was a huge explosion which sent sound wave ripples throughout the whole sea.

We flew away from the sea as the time bomb exploded and I hugged RDJ and kissed him. "See you later, RDJ" I called out to him as I closed my which caused me to wake up. Then I took Tony back to' Special' Rob's mansion and had a party. I saw RDJ standing next to Tony but he was transparent. I slow-danced with Tony and kissed him.

**Aftermath**

**Eventually through time Special Rob got me my dream car when I finally became 17 and I got to take it out for a spin once I'd gotten my driver's license first. We eventually got to see the sandy white beaches of Miami and lived with Special Rob for a while because his mansion is an awesome place to be. I still see RDJ in my dreams and I get to visit him whenever I can in the dream world but what I'm so happy to have found in the real world…is my Dream boy, Tony. **

**And we'll never ever be apart.**

_**Sneak peek of 'Reality Shift'-coming soon**_

_I was going into a restaurant where you chose what you'd like to eat (a buffet, basically). I saw a guy wearing a black leather jacket, a__ white and blue striped top with a purple drum set in the middle and a pair of black rock star boots with curly short brown hair and super cute brown eyes. "Thanks, Daddy!" I squealed excitedly as I hugged him and rushed towards the mysterious hot guy I recognised to give him a hug.__ "It's really you!" I yelled to him as I ran towards him and tried to hug him. "I'm here for your birthday" he said with a smile as he turned into a cloud of smoke which moved towards me in the wind and caused me to suffocate__. So I blacked out._


End file.
